


Für immer

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Freunde fürs Leben, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, ♥
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Ein Tag wie viele in Thiels und Boernes Leben.





	Für immer

**Author's Note:**

> Kaum zu glauben, aber wahr: Genau drei Jahre ist es nun schon her, dass ich mich in den Münsteraner Tatort verliebt habe. Gegen 20:58 Uhr.

„Boerne, geben Sie mir mal den Sportteil rüber?“ Manchmal fragte sich Thiel ja, warum sie nicht einfach zwei Zeitungen kauften, jeder seine eigene, das wäre doch einfacher. Aber dann könnte er ja Boerne nicht mehr jeden Morgen nach dem Sportteil fragen, und das gehörte irgendwie einfach dazu. 

„Hier, bitteschön.“

„Danke.“ Er las und blätterte, trank den letzten Schluck seines Kaffees, und grinste innerlich vor sich her. Gleich war es soweit. Gleich. Drei, zwei, eins ...

„Thiel, möchten Sie noch eine weitere Tasse Kaffee?“

„Jo, wenn Sie mir den bringen.“

„Aber sicher, ich hole mir auch noch einen.“ Boerne lächelte, und erhob sich.

Nach dem Frühstück diskutierten sie dann darüber, wer heute den Tisch abräumen würde, und wie immer räumten sie den Tisch letztendlich gemeinsam ab, und wie fast immer schimpfte Boerne darüber, wie er die Tassen in die Spülmaschine räumte, und räumte sie nochmal um, bis er zufrieden war.

Mittags machten sie einen kleinen Spaziergang durch die Stadt, Boerne sprach viel, er wenig, wie immer eben, und danach kauften sie zusammen ein paar Dinge ein. Und wie fast immer schimpfte Boerne über die eine Kassiererin, die ihm nicht freundlich genug war, und über das eine Regal, das wieder einmal nicht richtig aufgefüllt worden war.

Nach dem Einkaufen machte sie noch eine kurze Rast in einem gemütlichen Café, dann ging es wieder nach Hause.

Abends bereitete Boerne ihnen einen Nudelauflauf zu, nein, natürlich nicht einfach nur einen Nudelauflauf, aber den komplizierten Namen, den Boerne dafür benutzt hatte, hatte Thiel sich nun wirklich nicht gemerkt. War ja auch völlig egal, Hauptsache es schmeckte. Und das tat es, wie immer schmeckte es hervorragend, was Boerne sich natürlich auch mehrmals von ihm bestätigen ließ.

Nach dem Essen setzten sie sich zusammen vor den Fernseher, Boerne mit seinem Glas Wein, er mit seiner Flasche Bier, und sie diskutierten wie so oft darüber, was sie gucken würden, und einigten sich schließlich wie so oft auf einen Krimi. Natürlich könnten sie auch einfach wieder einen zweiten Fernseher kaufen, nachdem sein alter vor einer Weile kaputt gegangen war, und jeder schaute, was er wollte. Vielleicht irgendwann mal. Wenn Fußball lief, setzte er sich meistens eh durch, und der Rest war ihm nicht so wichtig.

 

Seitdem sie beide nicht mehr arbeiteten, und seitdem er in Boernes Wohnung ein Zimmer bewohnte, weil er sich von Boerne eines Tages tatsächlich hatte überreden lassen, zusammenzuziehen, das wäre doch viel günstiger und praktischer, ja, seitdem nervte Boerne ihn noch viel mehr als früher, weil sie so natürlich noch viel mehr Zeit miteinander verbrachten als vorher schon. 

 

„Thiel, ich gehe jetzt sowieso in die Küche, soll ich Ihnen noch ein Bier bringen?“

„Ja, das wäre nett.“ Thiel grinste und lehnte sich zurück.

**Author's Note:**

> Hach ja, meine rosarote Freundschaftsbrille und ich. :-D ♥


End file.
